1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for inpainting an occlusion area appearing when a virtual viewpoint image is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A depth image may monochromatically represent a distance between an object in three-dimensional (3D) space and a camera for capturing the object. The depth image is usually used in a 3D inpainting technology or a 3D warping technology, based on depth information and camera parameters.
A depth image and a color image of an object captured from a reference viewpoint are distinct from a depth image and a color image of an object captured from a virtual viewpoint. This is because when a camera capturing an object is moved, that is, when a viewpoint from which an object is viewed is changed, an area that was not shown prior to changing the viewpoint may now be seen from the changed viewpoint. Here, an area that is shown in a virtual viewpoint image, despite not being shown in a reference viewpoint image, may be referred to as an occlusion area.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology to inpaint an occlusion area to provide a more realistic 3D image.